


The Buffet

by Midnightcat1



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he viewed a buffet on a table.  Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	The Buffet

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

A smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he viewed a buffet on a table. Fried chicken. Mashed potatoes.   
Reverend Amos Howell never forgot about Unity wishing for him to lure others to brainwash. He continued to smile after he viewed many people. A buffet for Unity. 

 

THE END


End file.
